What is the least common multiple of 60 and 6? Another way to say this is: $\lcm(60, 6) = {?}$
Answer: The least common multiple is the smallest number that is a multiple of 60 and 6. We know that 60 x 6 (or 360) is a common multiple, but is it the least common multiple? Write out the multiples of 60 until we find a number divisible by 6. 60, So, 60 is the least common multiple of 60 and 6.